Explicación de Tel
thumb En esta página citaremos momentos de Tel , conectaremos hechos, comentaremos simbolismos, todo lo necesario para comprender o plantear teorías sobre Tel 'que nos expliquen que pasó y que pasaba con los personajes de la serie. Teorías y hechos * La canción del primer tel se llama "''Who can it be now?" ¿Refiriendose a Parco quizá? * Don't stop Believing suena con Piro haciendo el tol. Un falso signo de confianza. Pero ya se lo muestra como mafias desde el primer momento. Hasta luego aparece como mafias directamente. O sea, por eso se entiende que el controle algunas cosas en el infierno. * La primera canción de Tel 2 es claramente irónica. La palman todos. * ¿Quién obliga a Piro a poner Narbó en Tel 2 ? Nunca lo sabremos. * El montaje de fotos al final de Tel 2 no es al azar. Primero se muestra un Bois vestido de terrorista, probablemente como se haya vestido antes de ir a matar a Garses. Luego vemos un Parco serio, con cara de venganza. Y luego vemos a un Piro tranquilo y soberbio, como controlando la situación. * El constante egocentrismo de Piro durante los cuatro primeros Tel preparan el campo para el final, cuando Piro se convierte en el que arrebata, desde un lugar no lógico, a Garses. * ¿Piro es un personaje en realidad? ¿O el director es el mismo personaje? Se llaman igual. Y controlan básicamente gran parte del mundo. Es una propia referencia al cine que hace Piro. Se presenta como director de la película y al mismo tiempo, como director del mundo que está dentro de la película. * Narbo mata a Narrio porque a Narrio le gusta la Cros. Cuando muere vemos que Piro y Bois se abrazan. Había una amistad fuerte entre ellos desde hace tiempo. * Prey se muestra constantemente en Tel V y nunca acaba de aparecer. Cuando el cartel anuncia "Prou de Prey ", se tolea la misma película y se dice que no. Entonces vuelve. Esto se muestra más claramente cuando consigue insertarse dentro de Bois. Al final aparece en la lista de muertos, pero tan solo porque acaba Tel ahí, no porque haya muerto del todo. Prey representa el eterno retorno de Nietzsche. Nunca morirá completamente. * La escena del minuto 6:31 en Tel V representa que Piro y Parco ya habían luchado en tierra. Lo que apoya aún más la idea de que Tel no está del todo ordenado cronológicamente. ¿Peleaban por Garses ? * Lo que soporta la idea de que Piro no solo es un personaje, sino que el personaje cumple el rol de director, por eso el mismo nombre, es el final de Tel V , donde su misma muerte, falsa claramente, porque vuelve a los 20 segundos, significa el final del mismo episodio de Tel. Anteriormente se ve como Parco se prepara para la matanza. * Choel estuvo siempre en el infierno. * El capitalismo siempre es signo de traición y avaricia, por eso mismo hay tantos momentos de Capitalism en Tel. * Muchos dicen que el primer Hell está en Tel VI , cuando en el minuto 7:29 aleatoriamente aparece un Virilaso con un efecto raro y una canción tétrica. ¿Murió Virilaso? Pensemos que aparece en los créditos iniciales de Tel VII y sin embargo, en el episodio jamás se lo ve. * La primera escena de Tel VII, "Piro increased to 99" ¿Significa otra muestra del poder total de Piro, haciendo notar que él es el director? * En Tel VII, 4:24, muchos dicen que es otro Hell , posterior a la muerte de Litos (otra escena para creer en el desorden cronológico de Tel). * El corpse del Albeolo sigue allí. * Tivi solía ser una persona normal en el pasado que se degrado hasta lo vulgar. Cuando Piro muestra el plano de la discoteca y dice "Oh por dió cuanto Tivi" quiere destacar la abundancia de ignorancia que hay en esos lugares. * En Tel VIII , los personajes van pasando a través de una puerta. Simboliza la muerte. ¿Pero por qué aparece Edgor? * El Chope se muestra como símbolo de unión de todos. '''Chope muere, todos empiezan a morir. * Se muestra al Davor y la frase "My body is ready". Al principio pensamos en una referencia sexual, después vemos como el está preparado para no morir, ya que es de los pocos que sobrevive. * Que Piro vaya apareciendo en diferentes videojuegos a través de todo Tel muestra como él controla su estancia en diferentes mundos. Aunque se dice que desde que murió vive en Hell sin posibilidad de salir de su dolor constante. * El final de Tel VIII siempre dio que hablar. Se muestra primero a un Narbó siendo atacado por un Bois . Después vemos a Latos pasar entre Piro y Fictar y luego vemos a Parco pasar entre Fictar y Latós y mirar a la cámara. ¿Que significa? ¿Que ante la mirada de Parco todos sucumbiran? ¿Parco mira a la cámara porque sabe que el propio director de la película es Piro y que la única manera de conseguir a Garces y desestabilizar todo es matando a la gente? ¿Piro acepta su propia muerte al estar rodeado de personajes recientemente muertos? ¿Piro juega a que el espectador sepa lo que pasará cuando nos pone la escena misma con la que Bois matará a Narbo antes de que esto pase? ¿Y si esta escena es el final de todo Tel, cosa que soportaría la teoría del desorden cronológico, ya que se muestra como todos están muertos, menos Parco, que logra desafiar a la propia cámara, cosa significaría el final de Tel, aparte de estar en blanco y negro, al igual que el final de Tel X-2 ? * Fuera de la obvia referencia que en el principio de Tel IX se muestra con Always y Parco detrás de Garces, la canción también se muestra cuando se muestran todas las fotos de Tel, lo que da una sensación de nostalgia por esos momentos. * Otra cosa que soporta la idea del Eterno Retorno de Prey es que se muestra la canción Flawless mientras se lo muestra a él. Si vemos un analisis superficial, es en referencia a su apariencia física, pero analizando más profundamente, podemos ver que lo dice porque es "perfecto" ya que no puede morir. * Muchos creen que la escena de "She Drives me Crazy" de Narbó con Sandra en Tel IX es posterior a todo Tel, mostrando como él se logro recuperar de la obsesión y asesinato de Cros. Aunque la escena posterior, donde se enfocan sus boobes con la canción distorsionada, son un aviso de que Narbó volvería a pecar de la misma obsesión y que todo acabaría mal. * Muchos creen que la escena en la que Piro está en el COD y en el 8:23 le viene otro soldado por detrás, ese es Parco , que asesinaría a Piro. Recordemos que la escena posterior a eso es la muerte del mismo Piro. * El "Dosmil enerbeo" al final de Tel IX no es casualidad. Es otro soporte para la teoría de que Narbó se enamora obsesivamente de Sandra. "Dos" por segunda vez que le pasa, antes le había pasado por Cros. "Mil" por la frase característica de ella y "enerbeo" es una deformación de Narbó. El hecho de que su nombre esté deformado es una metáfora a que su pensamiento sobre ella también se deforma hasta llegar a la obsesión. * En el principio de Tel X-1, hay un momento en el que la canción dice "You're so fucking special, i wish i was special" y se muestra a Prey. Otra cosa que soporta la teoría de su inmortalidad. Aunque en general la canción está dedicada al tema Parco-Garses. * Al final de la misma introducción a Tel X-1, se muestra a Garses entre Narbó y Pont (dos muertos) y luego a Narbó junto a Piro, y Parco un poco más alejado, ya separado de hasta sus mayores amigos. * Muchos dicen que Latós se reencarno en el perro de Legalize Crystal Weed. Piro no confirmó nada. * Algunos pastos se sostienen en que como la escena de la pelea finaliza con un zoom out del ojo de Parco eso quiere decir que todo fue una imaginación suya o que el está loco y que nunca ha tenido a nadie, por eso se escucha "Hurt". Es una pastolez de teoría, pero nos loleamos todos. * ¿Parco es el alter-ego de Piro, Piro es el alter-ego de Parco? ¿Ambos son una suma que hacen un solo ente? En parte, no con la misma intensidad, les gusta Garces, uno mata al otro fisicamente pero el otro le quita lo que más quería solo por egocentrismo. Su lucha moral es constante, y la última escena de Tel aparece Parco sonriendo en el mismo lugar donde murió Piro. Entonces... ¿Parco mato al Albeolo, solo que se nos hizo creer que fue Piro? ¿Los delirios de grandeza de Piro luego se muestran/transforman cuando él mismo (en caso de que la teoría de que se complementan sea cierta) empieza a matar a toda la gente que conoce? * Otros dicen que lo de Latós y el perro representa como Latós, para reprimir el dolor de la estancia en Hell, se droga (por eso se escucha "Legalize" y su canción detrás) y cae en la miseria hasta morir definitivamente. * Muchos dicen que el corpse del Albeolo no es del Albeolo, sino que de Garses. Muchos sacaron esta conclusión por una imagen que se filtro antes de la salida del último Tel, que al final no fue incluída en éste. Muchos dicen que Piro la quitó y cambió la historia por esta filtración. * La letra de As Tears Goes By, que suena cuando muere Garses, dice: Es el atardecer del dia Estoy sentado viendo jugar a los niños Caras sonrientes puedo ver, pero no por mi Estoy sentado mientras caen las lagrimas Mi riqueza no puede comprar todo Quiero escuchar a los niños cantar Todo lo que siempre he escuchado es la lluvia caer en la tierra estoy sentado Mientras caen las lagrimas Es el atardecer del dia Estoy sentado viendo jugar a los niños Haciendo las cosas que hacia Ellos creen que todo es nuevo Estoy sentado Mirando mientras aen las lagrimas Explica el posible futuro que podría haber tenido Doc con Garses. Muy trágico todo. *En la pelea de Chaso y Parco contra Bois suena una canción de Matrix. ¿Es el mundo de Tel algo similar a la matrix? *